Finding Finn
by SherlockMycroft
Summary: What happened after the events in "Finn the Human; Jake the Dog"? Prismo cut off the video after it showed Farmworld Finn flying towards Jake, who was transforming into the Lich. In this story, siblings Vienne and Susan set out to find Finn, who they believed was nothing but a hero. But what happens when Finn can't control the events of the present?
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's my second story I'm publishing! I was toying with this idea a while ago, but never tried fully finishing it. I hope you enjoy the story, and reviews would be flipping awesome! **

**Disclaimer; I own nothing, though I created Vienne and Susan, and most of this story. Finn, the events before my story, and "the crown" belong to Adventure Time.**

* * *

_Years passed in icy swiftness for the boy. His mind only seemed to spiral downward from its precarious perch on the edge of insanity, until he couldn't remember anything but the never ending cold, and voices urging him to freeze the world. But, sometimes, if he took the crown off, he could almost remember something. A feeling of safety and faces, names that carefully eluded his grasp. Then, he would hear the voices, ever more insistent in their urges, and he forgot whatever silly thing he had been thinking._

* * *

Vienne set down his heavy brown backpack in the shade under the tree and flopped down next to it. He wiped his forehead, partly to get rid of the gathering beads of sweat and partly to brush the strands of his long blonde hair from his eyes. Vienne glanced down at Susan, who was lying on the ground next to him. The eight year-old looked exhausted, and he thought she had fallen asleep until she spoke.

"Vienne?"

"Yeah?"

She sat up slowly. "When are we gonna find Tin?"

"Finn," Vienne corrected his little sister gently. "And, I think we're almost there," he said, glancing at the distant mountains.

"Is he over there?" Susan asked, pointing out the snowy peaks.

Vienne nodded. "I think so. We're near where mom said he was when we left, anyway," He looked back at the mountains. "But, he did leave a long time ago. Mom says I was just a baby, so I think he's gonna be at least twenty by now."

Susan yawned and lied back down. "It'll be fun to have two big brothers," she murmured sleepily. "We can play a bunch of games, and you an' Finn can help daddy."

Vienne rested his hand on his sister's back and looked around. All that could be seen for miles was a big empty field. And, of course, the huge mountains. With the sun directly overhead, it was a stroke of luck the pair was able to find even a single tree where they could hide from the immense heat.

He began to think about Finn. He couldn't remember his brother, since they had to leave when Vienne was just a baby, but he could picture Finn pretty well from the stories his mother told. She told him the one story many times, about how he sent them away after a big explosion so he could stay behind to protect other people too. Vienne's mom told him stories of Finn when he was little, too, and how he would play with a dog they used to have named Jake. Vienne also remembered the conversation he had with his mother just before he and Susan left, which was about a week ago.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going to go find Finn," Vienne said boldly.

"What?" His mother almost dropped her glass. "No… you can't."

"Why not?" He asked. "I'm fifteen now. Finn left when he was only fourteen, and I learned to fight better than he did. I can take care of myself!"

"No," His mother repeated. "It's too dangerous."

"But Mom," Vienne insisted. "I can handle whatever monsters are left out there. I can defend myself until I find him!" His mother murmured something inaudibly. "What?"

"No," she said. "You can't handle it."

"What are you talking about?" Vienne argued. "Finn can help me once I find him anyway!"

To his surprise, his mother shivered. "No," Vienne opened his mouth to argue some more, but his mother kept going, "No, he can't help you. He can't even help himself anymore."

"What?" Vienne looked at his mother, slightly horrified. "Are you saying he's…?"

"No," His mother seemed to like starting her sentence with that word all of a sudden. "He's very much alive, but…" she shuddered again. "Vienne, why don't you go to your room for now? I need to focus," she said, her voice gentle but firm. Vienne didn't continue to argue and went to sit in his room.

He had started to read a book, but wasn't very into it, when Susan walked in.

"Vienne?" she whispered.

He looked up. "What Susan?"

"I wanna go find Finn too."

Vienne smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

**Sorry if the chapters seem to get shorter, I'm trying to separate them by the point of view.**


	3. Chapter 3

When Vienne opened his eyes, the sun was almost fully set. He sat up quickly, surprised. When had he fallen asleep?

"Hi Vienne!"

Vienne jumped when he heard his name, and looked up to see Susan grinning at him from the branch above his head. Her long blonde hair was almost touching his head, the result of her having unusually long hair for someone her age.

"Susan!" He cried, unable to keep from laughing. "Get down! We gotta go!"

She giggled. "No! You have to come get me!"

"Well, I guess we can't go find Finn then," Vienne said nonchalantly, shrugging as he leaned against the tree trunk as if the idea didn't matter at all to him.

Susan was next to him in an instant. "Come on, let's go!" She shouted excitedly, grabbing her bag and running ahead towards the mountains.

"Wha-Susan!" Vienne flailed for a moment then managed to snatch his backpack from its place next to the tree trunk as he dashed after her. "Come on! Slow down!"

"Come on, speed up!" Susan retorted teasingly, managing to stay ahead of her big brother.

Finally the two siblings slowed down to catch their breath from running through the dark field. The mountains seemed a lot closer, and Vienne realized racing did get them quite far very fast, and since it was turning night they were able to cool down quickly. When Vienne looked up he saw the mountains were actually kind of pretty, and they looked almost blue in the moonlight…


	4. Chapter 4

_Flute music could be heard quite clearly in the Frozen Mountains. Its gentle melody rolled over the frozen peaks, a mournful tune of loss. Some sections of the music rang on the ice like falling icicles, while others flowed like rivers in the spring. One minute the flute was a fierce blizzard; the next, the gentlest snowfall. Everything seemed to move on tiptoe as the flute continued._

_The Frozen Mountains were filled with strange creatures. The sweet Ice Kittens and their big, protective, leopard-like parents leapt from ledge to ledge, navigating each mountain as easily as a bird the sky. The fierce Snow Wolves prowled the Frost-Bitten Forest, chasing away any creature that tried to penetrate its way into their domain. Gentle but powerful Snow Golems walked around on the Snowy Fields, looking on placidly at everything else. By far the strangest was the single human boy who lived in the tallest mountain of all._

_The boy looked about fourteen, with immensely long yellow-white hair that he kept hidden in a white hat that covered all of his head but his face. He wore a long-sleeved blue shirt that had its right sleeve torn off because of the metal pincher that replaced his right arm. He had long blue pants, the ends of which were torn and destroyed, and he was barefoot, despite the cold. _

_The boy was playing the flute, the tune filling his mind to the brim with thoughts, and memories he couldn't reach. He continued to play, thinking something was missing, but what? Without realizing it, the golden crown that had been resting next to him on the chair slipped and crashed to the floor. The boy jumped, and stopped playing to look at it. The crown was made of solid gold, and had three extraordinarily shiny jewels resting on its front. The jewels seemed to shine brightly, as though the fall had angered it, and the boy seemed unsure as to whether he should pick it up. Finally, he relaxed, and smiled slightly. He shook his head, and his bright blue eyes seemed to clear of the faint haze that had covered them just a moment before, and he stood up and walked to the window he had made out of a thin sheet of ice, and began to play another song, enjoying the rare moment of lucidity. Though he could not sing while playing, the words played in his head, and they went like this;_

"Wake up

And feel the sun

The world seems dark

Since you put it on

Just tell yourself

It'll be well

It'll a-all be well soon."

_He stopped. Where had he heard this song before? The words clearly fit his current situation, but… he hadn't heard any music but his own since…_

_He played one part again._

"The world seems dark

Since you put it on"

_The boy set his flute down on the windowsill and, sighing, rested his head in his hands, with his elbows on the windowsill. Suddenly, he noticed something. Just a short distance away from the blanket of snow at the foot of the mountains, two figures were coming closer. He quickly grabbed a telescope from his Pile of Lost Things and used it to look more closely at the figures. It was a boy and a little girl, clearly siblings, or just very similar looking, coming slowly but surely towards the Frozen Mountains. The boy lowered his telescope, his mind racing. Judging by their clothing, if the two people were to even set foot in the snow surrounding the Frozen Mountains, they would freeze to death, if Snow Wolves didn't catch them first. The boy glanced at the crown and hoped, if he left it behind, there would only be those two dangers for the boy and girl he saw. The boy grabbed a sword attachment for his right arm from his Pile of Lost Things, along with a green backpack he used to_ _collect Lost Things, and decided to help the boy and girl. _


	5. Chapter 5

Vienne looked up hopelessly at the shining mountains in the light of the rising sun. The mountains weren't just blue in the moonlight; they _were_ blue. The ground and peaks of the mountains were coated in a thick layer of snow, and the mountains were actually made of cones of ice, some only as tall as little Susan, and the tallest one stretched above the clouds. A forest that looked completely frozen was downhill to his left, and despite the bright landscape it looked impenetrably dark. Vienne thought he could see shapes moving around in the shadows, but he couldn't be sure.

"V-vienne..," Susan shivered. "I'm c-cold…"

Vienne looked down and realized how cold it really was. Susan looked like she was freezing, and they hadn't even set foot in the snow yet.

"Now I'm really glad I packed our cold-day clothes," he said. Vienne reached into his pack and pulled out the articles of clothing that made it so heavy. "We can put everything but the boots on over our regular clothes, but you have to take off your shoes so we can put on the boots." Susan nodded.

Susan had a soft yellow shirt and yellow leggings that went into a pair of thick black boots, and a black hood on the back that could cover her entire head and arms if she wanted. Vienne had the same warm outfit, but he had a brown cloak with a smaller hood instead of a large one over the top, and everything that was yellow in Susan's outfit was green for his. Everything was softer that pajamas and very warm, and waterproof.

"Better?" Vienne asked when they were dressed.

"Mm-hmm!" Susan nodded happily, hugging her warm, sunny self.

Brother and sister both picked up their backpacks, Vienne's much lighter, and took their first steps in the snow. They both felt they were close, that their journey was almost over. They began to make their way towards the mountains.


	6. Chapter 6

_The boy was close enough that he could see the intruders clearly now. He had used an ice sled he made to slide down the mountain, and since he was still physically a fourteen year old, it was admittedly a lot of fun. He was running along a path, and now they were probably far less than a mile away when he looked through his telescope. The siblings, he noticed, had put on some warm clothing, and looked much readier for the icy weather. However, they were walking too close to the forest. He knew he had to catch them before something happened._

_The boy ran forward, jumping over lumps of snow and dodging small ice mountains as easily as the Ice Kittens. He was soon very close to the brother and sister, only a few meters away now. It was then they spotted them. In one fluent motion the boy replaced his pincher with a sword that took up the area of his arm that was below his elbow. He charged up close to the siblings and stopped only a couple feet in front of them._

_"Leave this place!" The boy shouted, holding his sword-arm up warningly._

_The brother, who was older, put his hand protectively in front of the girl and looked at him defiantly. "No."_

_The boy remembered his youthful looks, and tried his best to look threatening. "You need to leave this place now! There is terrible danger here!" _Which would so happen to be me, _he thought._

_"I know!" The intruder said. "But we're not leaving until we find what we're looking for." The little girl, though still looking nervous of his sword arm, nodded._

_The boy started, his mind drifting to the crown he had left unguarded. "What are you looking for?" he demanded, glaring at them._

_"Well, he's not a what. We're looking for some_one_!" The intruder retorted. _

_The boy relaxed. Though he hated the crown, he didn't want it to fall into the wrong hands. "Well, who are you looking for? There's not really anyone here." _

_"Our big brother!" The little girl spoke for the first time. "His name is Finn, and we wanna find him!" Her eyes, as blue as the sky, were shining with excitement. _

_"Yeah," Her older brother said, nodding. "Have you seen him? He's…" suddenly he cut off, and looked at the boy as though seeing him for the first time._

_"No one but me lives here," the boy said. "Well, there are some wolves and kittens," and a golem or two, "but I'm the only human." Suddenly, he noticed something. "Wait, did you say Finn?"_

_"Yes," the brother was still looking at the boy intently. "Finn Mertens."_

_The boy felt odd. He felt like he should recognize the name, but he couldn't remember what it could be. "I think I've heard the name before," he muttered hesitantly."But I don't quite remember…"_

_"Think about it," The brother insisted. "White hat, blue eyes, light blue shirt and blue pants," he was still staring at the boy. "He left when I was a baby, fourteen years ago."_

_Fourteen years ago._

_Fourteen years. _

_The boy remembered now._

_"I remember Finn now," The boy almost whispered. "He tried to save his family, but…" he shook his head sadly. "What are your names?" He asked._

_"I'm Vienne, and this is Susan," The older one said._

_"Yes… Finn, I… he mentioned having a baby brother, but there was no girl." The boy said._

_"She wasn't born yet," Vienne responded. "I barely got away with my mom and dad after the bomb went off."_

_"As I recall, it was your crying that snapped him out of his spell." The boy looked at him. "Yes, a little boy, cute, but horribly sad was enough to shake away the insanity that trapped him…"_

_The little girl, Susan, stepped behind Vienne just a bit. "What do you mean? Finn wasn't crazy!"_

_"Oh really?" The boy frowned. "And who told you this, exactly?"_

_She stared at him defiantly. "My mom!"_

_The boy looked at her in disbelief. "Mo- your mother said this? She said Finn was not crazy at all?!"_

_"Yeah!" Susan nodded, smiling as though thinking of something wonderful. "Finn was a hero, and he always helped people who were sad, and he saved us!"_

_The boy couldn't believe his ears. His mother said he wasn't crazy? The boy had set off a nuclear bomb and laughed in their faces afterward. How could this be?_

_"Susan, Vienne...," The boy said. "It's time I told you something-" He was cut off by howling from the woods. "Glob it, those Snow Wolves…" he muttered. "Come on, follow me," He said to the siblings, and began to walk towards the mountain that was his home._


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a note, to make up for the short chapters, I'm going to try to post the rest of the story within the next few days. To be honest, it's getting really fun to write, and hopefully I'll be able to post a few chapters every day. Thanks for reading, and like just about everyone else has said, reviews are appreciated! I do appreciate constructive criticism. Thanks for reading this huge monologue, and enjoy the story.**

**P.S. I tried to put a bit of humor in this chapter. ****_Tried._**

* * *

Vienne couldn't believe it. This was Finn. It had to be. The boy they found only looked fourteen, and there was something in his eye that showed something wasn't right… but this was him. He had the same hat his mother told Vienne about, the same shirt and pants, the same metal arm. Vienne and Susan followed Finn towards the largest mountain, and Finn kept looking behind him, as though to check if they were still following. Susan ran ahead of Vienne and walked next to Finn.

"Why do you wear that hat?" she asked.

"Because I like to,' Finn replied.

"Why do you like to?"

"It's my favorite."

"Why are you wearing a hook?"

"That's my arm."

"But it's metal! Doesn't it hurt?"

"No."

"But it's all gross and oozing-"

"It's just something I gotta wear, okay?"

"Okay…. Do you live here?"

"Yes."

"In the snow? All the time?!"

"Yup."

"But why are you barefoot?"

"Because I don't have shoes,"

"Aren't your feet cold?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm used to it."

"How'd you get used to it?"

"I live in it for a long time."

"Do you want shoes?"

"Not really."

"But you look cold! You're all blue!"

Finn stopped. "I'm… what?"

Susan and Vienne stopped walking too. "Blue. Your skin looks blue."

Finn looked down at his hand, an expression of horror faint on his face. "I-I'm blue… oh glob, why didn't I listen to her?" Fin sat in the snow and stared at his hand.

"Listen to who?" Susan said, her voice softer as she crouched next to him.

Finn didn't seem to hear her. "No, she warned me. She told me it was dangerous, and I didn't…" His eyes closed in grief. "Now she's dead, and I'm already starting to forget…" a single tear rolled down Finn's slightly pale-blue face.

Suddenly, howling could be heard behind them. Finn jumped, like he had woken up suddenly, and jumped to his feet. "Let's keep moving," He said. "We're almost there."

Susan stood up, looking confused, but walked next to Vienne as Finn led them to the massive blue mountain.

"So, you guys can fly, right?" Finn said, looking at them expectantly.

"I- wait, what?!" Vienne looked at him in disbelief, and Finn laughed.

"Kidding! Come on, there's a stairway over here."

Vienne exchanged a look with Susan, wondering about his sudden change in attitude, then they followed Finn to the stairway, which was a tall, clear, shinning staircase made entirely out of ice. It stretched far up into the mountain, so high Vienne wondered if Susan could make it.

"It's not as high as it looks," Finn said, smiling. "You'll barely have to… well, you'll see." He bowed to Vienne. "You can go first."

Vienne looked at Finn nervously, then at the first step. He touched it lightly, then stood on it, with both feet on the step, then gasped as he was hurled up into the air.

"Vienne!" Susan cried as he flew up. Then it was over.

Vienne landed lightly on a pile of pillows, and, looking around, realized he was at the top of the mountain. He had flown to the top of the mountain. Laughing, Vienne called down to his sister, "Come on up, Susan! It's all right!"

A moment later, he heard, "one, two…. Three!" and his sister landed next to him in the fluffy pillows. "Whoa," she said, eyes wide.

A moment later, Finn plopped next to them. He grinned. "So you CAN fly, huh? Way to keep a secret from me," all three of them laughed, and Finn led them to a door made entirely out of ice.

"So, uh, here's my home," Finn said hesitantly, and he slowly opened the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**I ran out of different fonts; this point of view is the one and only Susan chapter.**

* * *

Susan looked in the room and her eyes grew wide with surprise. Everything was made out of ice. Everything. The table, chairs, bed in the corner… but there was a table off to the side, she noticed, that was covered in real stuff. She walked into the room, looking at everything she could see, and noticed her brother talking to the boy that had brought them here. Whenever Susan looked at Vienne, he was staring at the boy as though they knew each other before. Susan thought the boy was kinda scary, she couldn't understand why Vienne liked him so much.

"Wow...," Vienne said once he got a full view of the room. "This is… amazing… how did you make this?" He asked, turning to the boy.

The boy looked at his feet uncomfortably. "I didn't really… Someone else did, sort of."

"That's okay," Vienne looked back at the room. "It's really cool," suddenly he looked over at the table with things on it. "What are those?"

The boy brightened up. "That's my Pile of Lost Things. I find something, and I put it there in case I need it."

A gleam off the top caught Susan's eye. "Hey, what's this?" she asked, walking over to the table. Right on top was a golden crown, with three beautiful red jewels sticking out of it. "Pretty…" she murmured, picking it up and looking closely at the gems. She held it up in the air-

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Susan and Vienne both jumped, and she dropped the crown onto the ground. It made a loud clattering sound when it landed on the ice coated floor. The boy ran forward and snatched it up, stepping away and staring at it. Then he seemed to notice Susan staring at him fearfully.

"I-I'm sorry," the boy said. "But… you can't touch this. Don't even look at it." Susan thought he was joking at first, but the grave look in his eyes was enough to make her nod and promise she wouldn't touch it. "And Vienne?"

"I won't touch it," Vienne promised.

The boy sighed. "You know, I brought you here for an explanation, and I might as well start with this," He grabbed three cushions from the Pile of Lost Things and the trio sat down on them.

"So, to start, this crown?" He held it in the air a bit. "This crown is bad. Evil, wicked, horrible, however you wanna say it," Susan looked at him in disbelief. How could a crown be evil? A pretty little crown? "I know it seems crazy… I didn't even believe it at first. But… just look at me. My skin is turning blue. It's all because this thing is magic. Horrible, horrible magic.

"Before I put it on, I didn't believe in magic. In fact, the lady who told me about it seemed completely nuts. She kept warning me its magic was terrible, and the crown was cursed, but when a fire threatened to kill my family, the only thing I could think to do was test out her crazy idea… which was a horrible mistake.

"I put this on, and immediately voices filled my mind. Horrible spirits swirled around me, and I barfed up slush. I could hear the crowns voice above them, whispering wretchedly in my ear," the boy shuddered. "The crown was trying to get into my mind, but one voice was clearest of all… the one telling me to save my family. My mother, father, and baby bro were still in the house, and I pulled it together enough to put out the fire with ice that flew from my hands. Then I completely lost it. The thing took over me, and the next thing I knew, I was in a barren world. What remained after the bomb had exploded. A voice in my head, the part of me that was awake, told me my family had gone, and that I set of the bomb that had been frozen, kept from exploding. My dog, Jake… he was possessed by something that came from the bomb, and he snarled at me. I think I blacked out again. Then, I remember this morning, I was playing the flute, and I saw you… that's all I remember."

Susan stared at the boy, shocked and a little afraid from his story. "Who are you?" she whispered.

"He's Finn," Vienne said calmly.

"Huh?" Susan and the boy said at the same time.

"What makes you think I'm Finn?" The boy asked.

"It's easy," Vienne said. "You fit all the descriptions my mom gave us when she told us about you, and I can tell you're a good guy, like she said, even though you're a little off. Now, since you told us what happened with that thing, I know _why_ you're crazy. Because you're cursed!"

"B-but Finn _wasn't_ ever crazy!" Susan insisted. "Mom never mentioned a crown!"

"She didn't want us to dislike him," Vienne shrugged. "But since we've heard the story from him and met him, we can't hate Finn."

Susan still couldn't believe this boy was Finn. "But you said Finn was gonna be over twenty years old. He looks younger than you do!"

"I _was_ wondering about that," Vienne turned to Finn.

"Well," Finn said. "To be honest, the magic of the crown kept me at this age. I don't know if I'll ever grow older."

Susan was about to protest that this boy couldn't possibly be Finn, but she yawned. "I'm kinda tired," she managed to murmur before lying on the cushion.

"Yes, we need to sleep," She heard Finn's voice slowly fade away as she drifted into a comfortable sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_Finn opened his eyes and saw to unfamiliar people lying on his floor on little cushions. He almost asked who the heck they were and why they were in his house. Then he remembered what had happened the night before. _

_Finn sat up on his ice bed, and slid off. Walking to his pile of lost things, he looked around for his flute. Finding it, he walked into another room to sit down and play. He thought he heard scuffing in the room where his brother and sister were sleeping, but then all was quiet again, so he played the song he played yesterday._

Wake up

And feel the sun

The world seems dark

_Finn stopped playing when he heard a voice singing the words. It was a sweet girl's voice, pretty and high, and he looked over to see Susan standing in the doorway. "Play more," she begged. "I think I know the words."_

_Finn nodded and, smiling, played the rest of the song, as Susan sang along._

The world seems dark

Since you put it on

Just tell yourself

It'll be well

It'll a-all be well soon

Don't let the music die

Just bring it back to life

Remember who you are

Just be

The person you

Once were

The music in your head

Is real

Don't try to get rid

Of the beauty

The beauty keeps

You here

Breathe in, breathe out

It's fine

Sing this song

The song that's mine

That can be yours as well

Just be

The person you

Once were

_Finn stopped playing and Susan stopped singing, since neither knew any part of the song after that. Susan smiled and sat next to Finn. He could see in her eyes that she had accepted who he was. _

_"Did you listen to the words?" She asked_

_"How could I not? I know them, too." Finn answered._

_To his surprise, Susan hugged him. "I just want you to remember them," She whispered. "I just want to know _you."

_"Who else would you know?" Finn asked, but of course there was no need to ask, with the crown sitting just outside the door._

_Susan frowned and turned around, looking at the entrance to the other room. Finn followed her gaze, and saw Vienne standing in the doorway. Finn saw Vienne's face was filled with worry._

_"Vienne?" he said. "What's wrong?"_

_"The ice is melting," Vienne said softly._

_Finn stood up. "What? But my ice never melts!"_

_"Then come and look," Vienne turned back into the room and Finn followed. All three siblings looked out the window, and it was true. His world was melting._


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, final chapter. I'm considering a sequel, if enough people review this one. I already do have a few ideas.**

**I hope the ending is dramatic enough for you, I tried to make it so there could be more to the story, or it could be finished here. Anyway, I hope you liked it!**

* * *

Vienne looked out at the Frozen Mountains. The peaks were shining too brightly, glistening with water as they shrunk. The snow looked tired and clumpy, even though it was far away to the ground below, and Vienne knew the mountains were melting. And, once they melted enough, they would collapse.

With Vienne, Susan, and Finn still inside.

"This can't be happening," He heard Finn muttering. "The ice never melts… Not before…" Vienne turned around, and Finn was looking at the crown, which was resting on the Pile of Lost Things again.

Vienne grimaced. "Finn, do you mean the mountains will melt until you…?"

"I think so," Finn's eyes widened, and he looked out the window again. "But... I don't want to do it again. No… there has to be a way for us to get out."

"What do you guys mean?" Susan cut in. "The ice can't just melt, can it?"

"Finn, what can we do?" Vienne asked, growing nervous.

Finn had closed his eyes. "The mountains are so close together… if they start to melt, we'll be crushed," he opened them and looked at Vienne. "There's only one thing we can do."

"No…" Susan whispered, catching on.

"Finn, we can't leave without you…" Vienne began to plead.

"Vienne, we know there's only one thing we can do," Finn repeated. "I don't want to… it's been great seeing you, but…" he smiled slightly. "I guess all good things really must come to an end."

"Finn…" Vienne looked Finn in the eyes, and though he didn't like it, he knew what they all must do. "Susan, hold my hand," he said solemnly.

"What? Why?" Susan asked, grabbing his outstretched hand lightly.

Vienne looked back at Finn, and both brothers, once so distant, at once understood. Vienne could hardly remember Finn, and vice versa, but there was something about the moment that brought them for once to equals. Vienne clutched Susan's hand tightly, and backed away toward the large, open window. Finn backed towards the table simultaneously until he was directly in front of it.

"Goodbye, brother," Vienne whispered, then he leaped out of the window, pulling Susan along.

Brother and sister were almost flying down the side of the mountain, the melting ice forming a waterslide that let them move swiftly. Vienne pulled Susan close to his side, so they slid together. He felt Susan squirming and trying to look up at the window where Finn was, but he knew they didn't have much time. The mountain was already starting to dry as it froze again, and Vienne could just hear a shriek of laughter over the rush of wind in his ears. Finally, he landed on the half melted snow with Susan, and yanked her to her feet so she could run with him. The closely formed mountains made running difficult, but the horrible need to get out before something bad was powerful in Vienne's mind, and it helped him to focus.

Vienne felt the snow growing deeper and thicker underfoot, and Susan wasn't running as quickly as she could. He looked at Susan for just a moment and saw her looking at the highest mountain where Finn was. Dark thunderclouds were forming over its peak, and thunder followed each small bolt of lightning. Vienne, seeing a blue flash reflected on the snow, figured the light was reflecting off the blue ice.

Vienne yanked Susan's arm gently. "Susan! You have to run!" he shouted over the thunder.

"NO! Finn's up in the storm!" Susan shouted back.

"He isn't!" Vienne started to run out of breath. He didn't want Susan to know that Finn had probably created the storm. "Susan, I guarantee the storm is not hurting Finn!"

"You're just saying that to get me to run!" Susan slowed down even more, and Vienne's mind raced. The mountains were getting bigger, and soon they wouldn't be able to get out. The snow was also getting deeper and thicker, and the forest wasn't too far away. If Susan never started running, they were doomed to be crushed or killed by something else.

"Susan, you know I can't lie to you," Vienne said truthfully. "Whatever happens up there, the stormcannot hurt Finn,"

She looked at him, and knew he was telling the truth, and though Vienne could see in her eyes she suspected there was more, there was no time to wait any longer. Susan picked up speed suddenly, running and the top range of her skill, with Vienne dashing just behind her. Susan was always faster than anyone at running, and kept her lead with ease. Unfortunately, a peak of ice suddenly jutted up out of the ground. Vienne could dodge it, but Susan was too close, and stopped. Vienne turned to the left and grabbed her arm, yanking Susan into a run again.

Finally, Vienne and Susan ceased to feel the difficult resistance of running through snow. Vienne kept Susan running in case the range was spreading, and then flopped down into the grass with her. Susan was exhausted, and breathing heavily, so she couldn't hear what Vienne could. He sat up and saw the entire sky above the Frozen Mountains filled with black clouds, and blue bolts of lightning were leaping from cloud to cloud. Vienne's eyes widened at the sight of blue lightning, knowing for sure that Finn was creating in somehow. Vienne curled up into a ball and rested his head on his arms, which were wrapped around his knees.

"I didn't know it was so powerful," he breathed.

Susan's voice came up weakly beside him. "Vienne? Are we gonna go back and see Finn again?"

Vienne sighed. "I don't know… I guess he'll have to find us."

"Oh," he saw Susan sit up next to him and look at the clouds. "_Will _he find us?"

Vienne rested his head on his arms again. "Susan…"

She turned back to him, and he saw the same understanding look in her eyes that Finn had shown. "Vienne…" She leaned forward and hugged him, and Vienne hugged her, feeling closer to his sweet little sister than he ever had before.

"Come on," he whispered gently. "It's time we went home."

Vienne took Susan's hand and they began to walk, going in the opposite direction of the Frozen Mountains. Vienne stole one last glance at the storms whirling above the snowy peaks, peaks that were growing quickly, and made one last promise to himself.

"I will find you again, brother. And this time, I won't let you go crazy."


	11. Chapter 11

**((Announcement from the author:**

**Hey! If you're reading this, you probably read my story. And some of its ****_ridiculously_**** short chapters. THIS IS WHY I AM DOING SOMETHING.**

**All chapters are going to either become a one-shot, or greatly edited to be longer/make more sense.**

**Editing spree sneak-peek;**

**Original;**

_Years passed in icy swiftness for the boy. His mind only seemed to spiral downward from its precarious perch on the edge of insanity, until he couldn't remember anything but the never ending cold, and voices urging him to freeze the world. But, sometimes, if he took the crown off, he could almost remember something. A feeling of safety and faces, names that carefully eluded his grasp. Then, he would hear the voices, ever more insistent in their urges, and he forgot whatever silly thing he had been thinking._

**New;**

_The years went by, cold and swift._

_The boy's mind began to lose its grip, it's precarious perch on the slippery ledge of sanity faltering as he lost himself. He couldn't remember anything but the deep, aching chill,a whisper here and there giving him quiet urges to freeze everything._

_"The ice... it's so beautiful..."_

_But sometimes, if he were to remove the crown, he could almost remember. Voices, safety, love, names that carefully eluded him-_

_"... show them all? The ice..."_

_ Then the voices would return, ever more insistent in their urges._

_"irrelevant... childish..."_

_Then he forgot whatever silly thing he had been thinking, and returned the crown to its rightful place on his head._

**As you can see, big changes. (hopefully good ones)**

**Also, if you do want to see a sequel, I'm working on it now!**

**If you don't want a sequel, then don't read it, my friend!**

**So, you'll all meet Isold and Qiyana soon enough.**

***gasps* Did I just use ****_foreshadowing!? Suspense!? Dare I say CRAFTINESS?!_**

**You'll all see soon enough ^-^**

**Expect this to be updated soon, and then you'll get to see what I've been doing with Finn.**

**Hope you like it!**

**-Myra**

**P.S. If you actually do want to see more, please review! A good review can mean the difference between working and procrastination xD))**


End file.
